


Lunch Date

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asking Out, Awkwardness, Earth food is interesting, F/M, Fluff, Food, Hospitals, Mention of injuries, Their families ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Food has a way of bringing people together.





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tassos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/gifts).



When Rax and Hunk's family quietly duck out of the room, she's confused. No one mentioned having anywhere else to go, and while Rax has warmed up to Hunk and the Paladins, he's still a protective big brother and she was admittedly never sure where he stood on her being so interested in a human.

"How are your wounds?" she asks. "Falling from such a height, I can't imagine how much worse it could have-" She cuts herself off, the last thing Hunk needs is to think of _that._ But he smiles, flexing the arm with a bandage wrapped around it.

"The worst of it was just a bunch of cuts, bruises, maybe a bump on the head," he says. "You're right, considering how hard we crashed it'd be a _lot_ worse if the Lions hadn't protected us." He sits up a little more, holding out the basket of food his mother had given him. "Mom said there was no way anyone was gonna eat hospital food on her watch. Want some?"

"Oh...sure! Thank you!" She's still getting used to Earth cusine, it's a lot heartier than what the Balmera's had to live on since the Galra occupation and some of the reccommendations didn't appeal to her at _all._ The instant noodles favored by the Captain don't even _look_ edible, the scent of grease from Keith and Lance's favorite places turns her stomach, and the Garrison's cafeteria food is bland.

The sandwiches Hunk's mother brought look amazing, though, and they taste as good as they look. Everything in the basket is delicious, in fact, especially the fruit.

"Once I get out of here, I'll invite your whole family over and make you a proper meal myself," he says, and her cheeks go warm.

"You mean...my family, meeting yours?" That's a large step in both their cultures. She likes him, she's definitely thought of him as more than a friend for a while now, but she never wanted to make any assumptions about _his_ feelings. It's hard to maintain a relationship when one of you is busy saving the universe and the other has had their hands full protecting a recovering planet.

On the other hand, she's seen the grins and winks from his team, especially Lance and Pidge, and he always blushes whenever they do that.

"Yeah." He offers her a small reddish berry. "I want to spend more time with you, now that things have started to settle down. I always regretted having to leave Balmera so soon, you know."

She takes the berry and chews it thoughtfully. He's blushing, even with nobody there to grin at them. She's always been in his heart, even if they couldn't meet again until now, and the truth is, he's always been in hers.

"I'll talk to Rax and the rest of our family about your invitation, then." But she hears someone cheer from outside, and her entire face heats up. "Oh, don't tell me..." She can't help laughing, though. "I think that explains why they were so eager to leave us alone."

"I guess!" Hunk sets the basket aside, taking her hand. "At least we know they approve of us."

She laces their fingers together, his gaze holding hers.

"I think they always have."


End file.
